


Клятва

by tttovarich



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Fear of Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, World War II, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tttovarich/pseuds/tttovarich
Summary: Кей не верил, что может вызывать какие-либо чувства, кроме отвращения и ненависти.Фредди был уверен, что отдаст жизнь за своего капитана, если этого будет требовать судьба.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Kudos: 10





	Клятва

Они встретились в Берлине.

Точнее, именно в этом городе Фредди Финкель впервые встретил Кленцендорфа, случайно столкнувшись с мужчиной на улице, чуть не сбив его с ног. Тогда он выслушал в свою сторону столько грязи, что его белоснежная кожа стала цвета алой вишни и он чувствовал себя просто униженным на весь Берлин, на всю Германию. Этот безалаберный кретин, как для себя окрестил Финкель на тот момент ещё совсем неизвестного ему солдата Вермахта, вызывал у парня только отвращение и негодование, смешанные со страхом. «Моральный отброс общества» — думал Фредди, пытаясь дойти до дома, избегая взгляды зевак, которым явно понравилось наблюдать за этой маленькой постановкой.

Ich schwöre bei Gott diesen heiligen Eid, daß ich dem Führer des Deutschen Reiches und Volkes Adolf Hitler, dem Oberbefehlshaber der Wehrmacht, unbedingten Gehorsam leisten und als tapferer Soldat bereit sein will, jederzeit für diesen Eid mein Leben einzusetzen.

Перед лицом Бога я клянусь этой священной клятвой фюреру Германского Рейха и народа Адольфу Гитлеру, главнокомандующему вермахта, беспрекословно подчиняться и быть, как храбрый солдат, всегда готовым пожертвовать своею жизнью.

Это была его клятва — его благословение и его проклятие, его и ещё тысячи таких же молодых солдат, преданно возносящих руки к солнцу и уверенно провозглашавших заветное Heil Hitler. Теперь он, Фредди Финкель, солдат великой Германии, её гордый сын и слуга.

***

Кленцендорф словно преследовал его на каждом шагу, как тень следуя за ним. И это раздражало до дрожи, до скрежета зубов, до нервного тика. Финкель изображал безразличие, гордо поднимая голову, когда проходил мимо военного и слышал за спиной тихие проклятия. Они искренне ненавидели друг друга, но судьба решила, что их жизни должны быть связаны одной красной линией несмотря на неприязнь.

Фредди знал, что должен выглядеть идеально по всем пунктам — берцы, форма, бритьё, причёска. Он не позволял себе выходить на плац не застегнув все пуговицы или если хоть один золотой локон падал ему на глаза. Он должен быть лучшим, даже лучше своего прямого начальника. Или не быть вообще.

***

Кей смотрел на своих подопечных, на совсем ещё молодых парней и знал, что через несколько недель половина из них просто сломается, как однажды сломался он. Для них это была первая война и горячая кровь кипела в жилах, заставляя рваться на фронт, в бой. А он должен держать их здесь и каждое утро проверять как они начистили ботинки.

И его это все раздражало — он готов был разорвать каждого солдата, пытавшегося заговорить с ним. Но больше всего Кленцендорфа бесил самовлюблённый идеал нацистской пропаганды — светлые волосы, идеальное телосложение и быстрый ум.  
Финкель  
Тот самый Финкель, который врезался в него месяца три назад в центре Берлина, чуть не сбив с ног. Казалось бы, мелочь, но парень словно знал, что именно это плечо пострадало ещё в Первой мировой и доставляло немало боли даже спустя годы. И тогда он сорвался на этом парнишке, желая смешать его с грязью, затоптать или выбросить.  
И сейчас Фредди солдат в его роте. Его солдат, который ненавидит своего капитана.  
Ненавидит всем сердцем, превознося себя над ним, ведь он моложе, достойнее, смелее.  
Он просто ещё не видел войны, не держал на руках умирающего товарища, не кричал от боли, когда из него вынимали пули без анестезии, ведь препаратов просто не было. Он ничего не знает.

Каждый день и все заново — построение, приветствие, подготовка оружия и зачеркивание дней в календаре — через две недели они будут ехать на фронт. Навстречу смерти — своей или вражеской. Но ему уже все равно — багровые реки крови давно стали для него нормой, а взрывы снарядов заменяли музыку.

***

— Рядовой Финкель!  
— Я!  
— Выйти из строя и следуйте за мной, немедленно.  
Кей бесился — ему надоело. Надоело это гордое лицо и эта сладкая улыбка, за которой прячется презрение. Ему надоел Финкель.  
Они шли длинным коридором, направляясь в кабинет капитана Кленцендорфа и Фредди чеканил каждый шаг, демонстрируя свое презрение каждым движением.  
«Идиот. Самозабвенный идиот» — эта фраза крутилась в голове мужчины все эти две долгие минуты их пути к заветным дверям.

— Твою ж мать, — ключи выскочили из пальцев и со звоном ударились об дубовый паркетный пол. Кей быстро поднял их, чувствуя как солдат усмехается за его спиной, и, возможно, будь хоть немного не таким правильным, он бы плюнул на него, на своего командующего. Дверь беззвучно открылась — Кленцендорф только сегодня утром смазал все петли, и небольшие потёки масла въелись в деревянную оббивку. Он жестом пригласил Финкеля, но тот лишь кротко ответил:  
— Только после Вас.

— Вы, рядовой, можете объяснить мне, что происходит?  
— Германия наступает, а мы, её солдаты, сидим как крысы здесь, — серьезно отвечал Финкель. Он знал, что это не тот ответ, который от него хотели услышать, но его гордость запрещала ему говорить прямо.  
— Не нужно делать из меня придурка! 13 дней, 13! А потом ты и такие как ты, самоуверенные и гордые, верящие в себя и не видящие ничего вокруг, попадете на войну и посылай молитвы Богу о том, что хочешь выжить в своем первом бою, Финкель! — Кленцендорф орал на парня, перегнувшись через стол и смотрел прямо в его глаза — там на долю секунды появился страх, но его место быстро заняла апатия. Это были девственно чистые глаза с яркой радужкой, в которых отражалось все — и фанатизм, и желание жить, и тревога, и боль. Все то, что он скрывал за оболочкой идеального немецкого солдата.

Мужчина отступил и тяжело сел на стул, чувствуя, что у него начинает болеть голова. Снова.

— Почему ты меня ненавидишь, Фредди? — тихо спросил мужчина, ожидая услышать все, кроме правды — горький сарказм или глупую шутку, но только не правду.  
— Вы оскорбили меня на глазах прохожих в середине Берлина за день до моей присяги Германии.  
— Фюреру.  
— Что? — переспросил рядовой, не понимая капитана.  
— Присягу Германии давал я, но в прошлой войне. Эта война — другая. Мы клянёмся Фюреру.  
— Фюрер и есть Германия, — гордо ответил Финкель, смотря на портрет Гитлера, висевший на стене за Кленцендорфом.  
— Я не думал, что будущего солдата Вермахта так заденут мои слова, что он будет помнить их не один месяц. Я ошибался. Моя импульсивность меня же и погубит.  
— Вы извиняетесь передо мной?  
— Нет.  
Фредди буквально задохнулся от возмущения — он был как рыба — от ярости глотал воздух, не находя ответа.  
— Вы чуть не сбили меня с ног, хоть и видели, что я выше по званию, хотя даже если бы вы сбили простого мальчишку, это бы вас не оправдало. Вы свободны, Финкель. У меня нет вопросов.  
— Это… это все?  
— Да. И убирайтесь прочь с моих глаз, чтобы сегодня я вас не видел, солдат.

***

Он не спал всю ночь — мысли съедали изнутри, не давая сомкнуть глаз. Капитан прав — это он, Финкель, поступил как придурок и продолжает гнуть эту линию, а ведь именно он должен был извиниться.  
»…Посылай молитвы Богу о том, что хочешь выжить в своем первом бою, Финкель!». Убийцу не спасают молитвы — он все равно попадает в ад.  
Да, он клялся Фюреру, ведь Он сделал Германию сильной — поднял её с колен, когда она рыдала кровавыми слезами и весь мир смеялся над ней, как над уродливой игрушкой. Но хотела ли Германия снова воевать? Снова проливать реки крови своих детей, убивая других лишь за то, что их отцы не той веры?  
А что, если Фюрер — трус, который сбежит при первой же возможности, оставляя погибать всех тех, кто слепо верил ему и фанатично красил короткие усы в черный цвет?

Германии не нужна война — она нужна только Ему.

***

— Капитан, я…  
— Я говорил, что не желаю вас видеть, Финкель, — грубо ответил Кленцендорф, не прекращая быстро идти в сторону тира.  
— Но это было вчера, — Фредди сравнялся с мужчиной, не желая отступать.  
— Сегодня ничего не изменилось. Вы хотите сказать мне, какой я кретин? Спасибо, это я знаю из без вашей помощи.  
— Я хотел извиниться, капитан. Извиниться за то, что случилось в Берлине, за то, что все это время вел себя как эгоист, который должен быть выше вас. Простите.  
— Я простил вас уже давно, Финкель, но это не повод перестать быть лучшим. Только имейте чувство меры, прошу вас.  
Парень провожал взглядом уходящего военного и понимал, что готов отдать жизнь за него.

***

— Пока другие воюют, мы сидим здесь! Это нечестно! Я солдат Германии и тоже должен показывать всему миру, что наша страна не терпит оскорблений!

Восемнадцатилетний Ханц каждый день начинал свое утро с возмущений — он хотел убивать во имя своего Фюрера, но ему нужно было ждать этого ещё долгих восемь дней. Этот парень, родом из Баварии, был воистину невыносим — от него исходили лишь волны тупости и всеобъемлющей жестокости. Ханс хотел быть героем, быть в центре внимания и не видел никакого другого способа достичь этих целей, кроме мятежа.

— И эта крыса держит нас здесь, этот трус! Кленцендорф не достоин этой формы!  
— Извинись.  
— Что?  
— Извинись, Ханс. Забери свои слова обратно, — подойдя вплотную в парню, повторил Финкель.  
— А то что, пойдешь и нажалуешься? Думаешь, крыса спасет тебя?

Все смеялись и этот придурок чувствовал себя на высоте, словно он только что покорил Эверест или собственными руками убил тигра. Ребенок пропаганды, которому плевать на правду.

Фредди промолчал. Он просто ударил со всей силы коленом сначала в пах, а потом, когда баварец сжался, он разбил ему нос. Капли крови падали на пол, стекали по лицу Ханса, но Фредди знал, что поступил правильно — Кленцендорф не крыса. И ещё он знал, что за этим поступком следует наказание.

***

— Где он, где Финкель!  
— Я здесь, капитан.  
— За мной! — крикнул мужчина, резко разворачиваясь на каблуках, даже не думая посмотреть на солдата.

— Ты что себе позволяешь?  
Кей прижал Фредди к стене, как только они зашли в его кабинет. Он не знал себя от возмущения — он кричал, просто орал в лицо, больно сжимая плечи своими пальцами. Но в этом гневе было что-то прекрасное, заставившее душу Финкеля оцепенеть.  
— Он назвал вас крысой. Я должен был…  
— Ничего ты не должен, ничего! Настоящий солдат умеет держать себя в руках и контролировать свои эмоции!  
— Но вы сейчас просто кричите на меня…это ведь тоже тогда неправильно? — тихо ответил двадцатилетний парень.  
— Я не претендую на звание героя.  
Их разделяли сантиметры свободного пространства — Кленцендорф так и держал своего солдата возле стены, яростно вглядываясь в него. И тело подвело Фредди.  
— Какого чёрта… у тебя эрекция...

***

Он снова был в этом кабинете и желание провалиться сквозь землю сейчас было самым сильным, особенно когда на него смотрели так… изучающе. Капитан Кей просто пил воду, но для Фредди это был конец — его сейчас просто уничтожат.

— Что во мне такого, что твое тело во всех смыслах предало тебя?  
— Я не знаю… Это была случайность.  
— Если ты будешь молчать, я просто сдам тебя им. Я думаю, ты догадываешься, что там могут сделать. А я не хочу смотреть на то, как в твою шею упирается грубая петля и как через секунду ты бьешься в агонии.  
— Вас бы туда не приглашали, — неуверенно ответил Финкель. Он не думал, что этому человеку так не плевать на него, ведь давно уже Фредди мог быть одет в робу с нашитым розовым треугольником на груди.  
— Я бы тоже участвовал в этом представлении наряду с тобой — был бы артистом у публики, которой нужна только смерть.  
Парень посмотрел на капитана — почему он так говорит? Что этот смелый солдат Германии сделал, что за это можно лишиться жизни?  
— Вы… Вам очень идёт форма… И вы… не такой… Я не знаю, это сложно описать словами… Просто я много думал той ночью, после нашего первого разговора…  
— Я старый мужчина, который может просыпаться от кошмаров хоть каждую ночь. У меня были ранения и они ещё точно будут. Я вспыльчив, импульсивен и искренне хочу умереть. И это все привлекает тебя?  
— Я… я не знаю… Вы скажете им про меня?  
— Нет. Только научись контролировать свое тело, прошу тебя. И попытайся не умереть через восемь дней.

***

Ему было 19, когда его призвали и тогда он чувствовал себя героем — его ждет яркое будущее и он станет сильным. Станет настоящим мужчиной. Как и хотел его отец.

Вагоны везли их вперед, туда, где пули разрывают воздух и плоть, где вода рек окрашивается в багровые цвета и запах пороха витает в воздухе. Но он не знал этого — его мир был сужен до размеров этого вагона.

Внутри него что-то сломалось и он потерял часть себя в первой битве. Это только звучит красиво — убить врага, а на деле ты убиваешь себя. Каждый выстрел уничтожает тебя изнутри, разрываясь громче любого снаряда. Это совершенно не то, о чем он мечтал еще несколько дней назад. Совсем не то, что ему рассказывал отец. Это противно и ужасно. Та война навсегда изменила его, похоронив в окопах веру в правду и человечность. Теперь он один из них — один из бессердечных убийц, стреляющих прямо в сердце, забирающих жизнь, отнимающих надежду у жён, матерей, дочерей. И он сдохнет как собака от руки другого убийцы и, возможно, только тогда обретет настоящий покой.

Он видел Его. Уже тогда было понятно, что это страшный человек, которому плевать на жизни других и Он никогда не остановится. Для таких как Он важно быть главным, чтобы Ему поклонялись все народы мира — детская травма, которую человек несет сквозь всю жизнь. Таким как Он люди дают клятвы верности. 

***

Они двигались в глубь материка, каждый день пролетая в железных вагонах тысячи километров. Глупые мальчишки пели песни о Фюрере и смеялись, представляя, как убьют каждого врага Германии. От этого шума безумно болела голова, но спасения Кленцендорф не ждал — он давно живет так, пряча свое сердце за маской преданного нациста и пока никто еще не сумел раскусить его. Интересно, что будет с половиной его роты в первом их сражении — они умрут или совершат подвиг? Какая разница — это не имеет значения. Будет обидно, если умрет этот парень, Фредди Финкель. Он был… удивительным. Смешно, но то, что именно Кей вызывал у него такую бурную реакцию тела, льстило его самолюбию. Значит, он не так уж и плох, если молодой парень в расцвете сил приметил его, хоть и, наверное, сам не совсем понимал свои чувства. Кей усмехнулся сам себе и закрыл глаза, пытаясь заснуть.

— Сегодня вы все станете мужчинами, настоящими защитниками священной Германии! Вы — её гордость, её лучшие сыновья, вы — солдаты Вермахта! Умрите во имя Фюрера, если нужно, но не сдавайтесь в плен, ведь так вы навсегда вычеркните свое имя из списка воинов страны, — капитан Кей четко говорил каждое слово, расхаживая вдоль солдат.  
— Боже помоги, — тихо сказал сам себе капитан.

Финкель не чувствовал ничего — только пустоту внутри себя. Он убил. Убил человека, выстрелив ему в грудь. Это его первая битва как солдата и последняя как человека. Да, лучше бы он умер. Вечером после всего этого он нашел Кленцендорфа — Фредди хотел поговорить. Даже не так, хотел просто снова увидеть этого человека, который знает, что такое настоящая война и как остаться человеком даже когда перерезаешь глотку.  
— Капитан Кленцендорф, это рядовой Финкель, можно?  
— Заходи, не стой уже в дверях.  
Это сложно было назвать помещением — комната с разбитыми стеклами в единственном уцелевшем доме на окраине маленького польского города, который они должны были взять за два дня и ведь точно возьмут — сопротивления почти не было. Поляки словно смирились со своей участью — многие также давали клятвы наряду с немцами и помогали строить великое нацистское будущее.  
— Это все ужасно… Я не знаю, как я смогу бороться дальше, если я боюсь убивать, — прямо говорил Финкель — ему нечего было таить. Он и так теперь в глазах этого человека лишь парень, который не умеет управлять своим телом.  
— Нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть — чувства притупляются и уже через месяц ты не не знаешь, что такое угрызения совести. Также как и не знаешь, что такое любовь к жизни. Первый выстрел — это всегда сложно. Дальше будет одновременно легче и сложнее.

— Я не хочу забывать, что такое любовь. Вы ведь помните, что это такое?  
— Смутно. Наверное, это яркая, но быстрая иллюзия значимости, образ счастливой жизни. Но убийц никто точно не полюбит.  
— Даже другой убийца?  
Кей улыбнулся — ему искренне нравился Финкель, а сейчас этот парень, который младше его на 22 года намекает ему, что он достоин любви.  
Мужчина встал со своего места и взяв ключи, закрыл дверь — это не помогло бы в случае нападения, но он хотел хоть на секунду ощутить защиту.  
— Наверное, только убийца и может понять другого убийцу.

Фредди целовал его искалеченную душу, даря секунды забвения и в руках этого парня он, взрослый мужчина, хотел остаться навеки. Кленцендорф не верил, что он может быть нужным, хотя возможно, молодое тело Финкеля просто требовало разгрузки и о чувствах не было смысла говорить. Но сейчас он и не хотел говорить про них — Кей просто забывал обо всем, как только горячие губы касались его кожи.

— Никто не должен знать про это, иначе мы точно умрем вместе, но я не думаю, что тебя радует повешение, — говорил капитан, надевая рубашку. — Между прочим, теперь ты официально мой помощник — вот приказ.

***

Каждый день мог быть последним и все знали это. Они шли вперед, туда, в сторону Советского Союза, где их даже не ждали. Они должны были взять Брест любой ценой — город-крепость, после которого войска Германии смогут свободно продвигаться уже по территории коммунистов. Кей не знал, как быстро они смогут подчинить себе это город и сколько людей умрет в этой битве. Одно он знал точно — он не позволит умереть Финкелю.

Они бились шесть дней, потеряв больше половины своих солдат, но взяли этот город. Земля воняла кровью и гнилью, везде были трупы как своих, так и чужих и обходить их было бессмысленно. Германия продолжала идти вперёд, и ей не важно, сколько ещё людей прольет свою кровь на этой земле.

Этой ночью Кей плакал. Тихо плакал в подушку от бессилия, от своей собственной беспомощности — его хотят наградить Крестом за эту битву. За то, что он машина для уничтожения другой нации. Машина, у которой не должно быть совести, души и жизни. Для властей он просто кусок плоти, безукоризненно выполнявший все приказы.  
Фредди тихо обнимал его, ничего не спрашивая — знал, что нет слов, которые могут залечить раны прошлого и будущего. Но есть он и есть они, совершенно не нужные никому.

***

Осколок впился ему в глаз, лишая возможности видеть и думать о чем-то, кроме боли. Капитан был уверен, что это его последний день жизни, но его верный помощник вытянул его из рук смерти. Кленцендорф толком и не помнил этот день — для него тогда все смешалось — собственная кровь, стоны умирающих и руки Фредди, который буквально вынес его из наполовину засыпанного землёй окопа. Его тошнило и лихорадило, мужчина не видел перед собой ничего, только белая пелена застилала ему глаза. Точнее, один глаз.

Финкель был рядом — парень мог уже сто раз бросить его, но каждый раз спасал и оберегал его, умоляя жить. И Кей повиновался. Фредди любил, когда его слушают и когда ему повинуются — это капитан понял уже давно и принял как факт, хотя и не отрицал, что ему нравится, когда молодой немец командует им.

Они ехали обратно, неслись по железной дороге, зная, что через секунду их могут начать бомбить или пути заминированы. Эшелоны раненых возвращались назад, туда, где их подлатают и снова отправят умирать — медленно, мучительно, страшно.  
Кленцендорфа не отправили — его оставили в тылу, считая, что от него уже не так много пользы как раньше и это бесило ещё больше, заставляя биться в агонии и разносить все на своем пути. Кей хотел умереть в бою, от руки такого же солдата как он, ведь что их различает, кроме разного цвета формы?

— Знаешь, Кей, это не мужество — убивать простых людей ради того, чтобы кто-то один радовался, что у него теперь больше территорий. Это трусость, но не с нашей стороны, а со стороны Его. Когда мы были в Киеве, я видел девушку, которая плакала, сидя посередине улицы и я хотел ей помочь. А она плюнула мне на ботинки. Даже эта девушка намного смелее и мужественнее, чем Он. Я узнал, где она живёт и принес ей хлеба — она приняла его, ничего не сказав. Следующим утром между ставнями окон я нашел записку, на которой было выведено русскими буквами спасибо. И это смело. Я надеюсь, что с ней все будет хорошо.

Они лежали в кровати и тихо общались. Их три двери были закрыты на все замки и окна закрывали толстые куски ткани, которые сложно было назвать шторами. И в такие моменты они чувствовали себя хоть немного счастливее.

— Русские намного сильнее нас, Фредди, и не столько физически, сколько морально. Они защищают свою землю от оккупации, а наша родина не здесь. И поэтому мы не сможем поставить на колени весь континент или даже всю Европу — мы захватчики. Эта война скоро закончится — уже 43-тий год и все устали.  
— Почему ты не говоришь никому свое, даже мне? — приподнимаясь на локте, спрашивал парень. Он смотрел на каждую морщину на лице своего капитана и готов был исцеловать его, спускаясь все ниже, прислушиваясь к биению сердца, заглушая стоны Кея своей рукой. Финкель любил его больше всего на свете и хотел, чтобы рядом с ним его мужчина чувствовал себя любимым.  
— Мое имя осталось в прошлой жизни. Тот молодой и неопытный Кленцендорф умер, не оставив после себя ничего. Я потерял его, когда впервые убил человека.  
— Ты не мог поступить иначе. Да, глупая фраза, но если бы ты умер тогда, я бы никогда тебя не встретил. А ты научил меня жить.  
— А ты снова вернул мне моё сердце, — сказал Кей, слегка улыбаясь, — я любил в последний раз по-настоящему, когда мне было 17, а через два года я все уничтожил. Идиот.  
— Это была девушка? — с интересом спросил Финкель. Он и правда хотел знать как можно больше про своего мужчину.  
— Да и я уверен, она и сейчас просто обворожительная. Я не видел её уже несколько лет и даже когда встречу, сделаю все возможное, чтобы ей не грозила опасность. Просто мне кажется, что я предал её надежды, а это самое ужасное — лишать человека веры.

Кей говорил открыто о своем прошлом, ведь он доверял и не боялся, что однажды в дом придут они благодаря тому, что белокурый парень сдал его.

— У тебя были мужчины до меня?  
— Нет.  
— Я думал, что ты ответишь положительно и не нужно сейчас так смотреть на меня, — капитан удивлённо поднял вверх бровь и от этого выглядел ещё харизматичнее. — Просто ты так легко отдался в мои руки, словно знаешь, какого это. И честно говоря, я думал, что ты не захочешь, чтобы тобой… управляли.  
— Мне нравится, когда со стороны я выгляжу брутальным и привлекательным, как для девушек, так и для парней. Но это не значит, что я не хочу покоряться. И я доверился тебе тогда, когда ты впервые поцеловал меня — я эгоистично хотел расслабиться и отключиться от этого мира.  
— Я клянусь, что навсегда останусь с тобой, — прошептал Фредди в ухо Кею, нежно целуя его мочку, слегка прикусывая ее.

Они слушали тишину ночи, не желая засыпать, ведь там, во сне, их снова догонят кошмары войны.

***

Рози была для него не просто подружкой — они вместе взрослели, проходя все этапы детской дружбы, взявшись за руки и радостно встречая каждый новый день. Они полюбили друг друга как парень и девушка, хотя Кей и был старше на несколько лет. Но это их совершенно не пугало — вместе они были счастливы. Он учил её стрелять сначала из рогатки, потом из ружья и улыбался, когда она попадала в цель. А она учила его придумывать шифры и потом они писали друг другу письма, состоящие из сплошных знаков, понятных им двоим и никому больше.

Только все это длилось не долго — до его девятнадцатилетия — ему хотелось быть героем, а ей хотелось как и раньше уходить летом с палатками на несколько дней в лес, разглядывая ночами звёзды. А он все уничтожил.

— Сколько людей ты убил?  
— Рози, послушай…  
— Твоя природная меткость ещё не означает, что ты должен убивать! Я не хочу встречаться с тем, чьи руки запачканы кровью не из-за обязанности, а по его собственному желанию.

***

Гитлерюгенд. Теперь он, одноглазый капитан, будет учить детей правильным немецким ценностям. С одной стороны, в окружении детей, он мог бы немного расслабиться, но его пугало то, что дети всегда жестоки. Кей должен был возвращаться в родной город и приступать к работе, и он боялся встречи со своим прошлым — нет, он не готов к этому.

А Фредди был рад — он всегда хотел увидеть родной город своего любимого человека, тем более тот так искренне рассказывал о этой земле, о прекрасном лесе и улочках, мощенных брусчаткой. Возможно, именно в этом городе они смогут стать по-настоящему счастливыми.

Но Германии отступала и их дни были сочтены.

— Оу, Рози, ты как всегда прекрасна!  
— Ты тоже выглядишь вполне привлекательно, Кей, но я здесь не для того, чтобы обмениваться комплиментами.

Кленцендорф не ошибся в своих предположениях — Рози была божественно красива и точно знала это. Она не выглядела, как все остальные женщины города — она улыбалась, одевалась ярко, но не вызывающе. А её шляпа — Кей помнил эту самую шляпу — когда Рози была маленькой, она надевала её и хоть та закрывала почти всё лицо, девчонка носила шляпу почти каждый день. И вот наконец-то этот головной убор идеально подходит ей.

— Я слышала, что в нашем городе теперь действует работа Гитлерюгенда и вы, капитан, отвечаете за эту ячейку будущего Германии. Так вот, этот молодой человек, — она положила ладони на плечи мальчику, которому на вид было не больше десяти лет, — Йоханнес, всей душой хочет провести лето в вашем лагере.  
У вас прекрасный сын, Рози. Или мне стоит называть вас фрау.?  
— Бетцлер. Но не стоит, Кей, мы слишком давно знакомы, чтобы следовать такому официальному тону, — она натянуто улыбнулась ему и он ответил ей тем же — улыбкой, полной горечи.  
— У вас так много наград, герр Кленцендорф… А вы видели Фюрера?  
Маленький мальчик, который так похож на свою мать — он, вероятно, такой же смелый как и она в возрасте десяти и такой же искренний. Интересно, как проходит его детство, когда вокруг война?  
— Конечно видел, парень! И если ты будешь отличным солдатом, то тоже встретишь Его! — Кей присел, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Джоджо — мужчина не хотел, чтобы для мальчика он был руководителем лагеря — Кей хотел бы стать его взрослым другом, хотя и осознавал, что это маловероятно.  
— Не слушай этого мужчину, Джоджо, он просто хвастается, — сказала Рози, но сын словно не услышал её.  
— Когда я вырасту, я буду лучшим телохранителем Гитлера! — гордо сказал Йоханнес и капитан улыбнулся ему.  
— Джоджо, пойди погуляй, мне нужно решить скучные дела с этим смелым мужчиной, сказала Рози, смотря прямо на Кленцендорфа. Он поднялся и оперся на свой стол, перекрестив руки на груди.  
— Хорошо, мам! До свидания, герр Кленцендорф!  
— Пока, Джоджо!

Как только мальчик вышел из комнаты, фрау Бетцлер резко схватила Кея за воротник формы и мужчина обезаружено поднял руки вверх и легко улыбнулся:  
— А ты так и не поменялась, Рози.  
— Если с моим сыном что-то случится, то я не буду с тобой церемониться, ты ведь знаешь, — сказала она и снова послала ему свою улыбку, — не повторяй своих ошибок, Кей, — она легко поцеловала его в щеку, оставляя след яркой помадой.

— Я тебя вполне понимаю, Кей — фрау Бетцлер и правда прекрасна, — подойдя к мужчине, тихо сказал Фредди и мягко вытер с лица мужчины алую помаду платком. Ему и правда понравилась Рози — она была одна из тех немногих женщин, которым плевать на мнение окружающих и это чёрта её характера цепляла.  
— Надеюсь, ты даже не думаешь ревновать меня.  
— Конечно не буду. Я, может, и не разбираюсь в некоторых вещах, но не глупый.  
— Я знаю, Фредди, знаю. Интересно, вот за что мне такое счастье, как ты? — еле слышно спрашивал Кей, сохраняя каменное лицо — они здесь не одни.  
— Да какая разница…  
— Если бы мы сейчас были дома, я бы поцеловал тебя.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что одним поцелуем все не закончилось бы, — так же серьезно отвечал Финкель. Как же ему хотелось прямо сейчас коснуться этих губ и уложить капитана на этот стол, срывая с него одежду.

***

— А почему ты мне никогда не рассказывала про своего друга? — спрашивал Джоджо у мамы, пока они шли домой. Ему понравился этот день — он встретил настоящего героя, с которого можно брать пример.  
— Какого друга, Джоджо?  
— Ну мам, герр Кленцендорф. Ты ведь знала его раньше, правда? И ничего не говорила. А он крутой!  
— Он не мой друг. Не все люди, с которыми ты общаешься должны быть твоими друзьями. И почему ты думаешь, что он крутой? — посмотрев на сына, спросила Рози.  
— Ну мам, он ведь видел самого Гитлера!  
— Хф, это ещё не делает капитана Кея крутым, — наигранно обречённо ответила Бетцлер, улыбаясь сыну. Но Джоджо продолжал утверждать, что его новый знакомый — один из самых крутых людей страны, после Гитлера, конечно же.  
— Ты видела, что у него нет глаза и он не выглядит от этого как урод. Так почему ты мне ничего про него не рассказывала?  
— Я думаю, он и сам все про себя расскажет, Джоджо.

Она ведь не могла сказать своему сыну, что плакала из этого героя не одну ночь. Не могла сказать, что любила его улыбку.  
Не могла показать фотокарточки, на которых они вместе.  
Она просто не могла этого сделать. А говорить гадости про мужчину она не хотела — пускай Джоджо думает, что он крутой. Пусть верит, что этот одноглазый капитан один из лучших. Может быть, её сын и был в чем-то прав.

***

Гадкое яблоко.

— Хайль Гитлер, ребятки!  
\--Хайль Гитлер! — радостно отвечала толпа детей.  
— Добро пожаловать на учебные выходные Гитлерюгенда. Здесь мы сделаем из вас настоящих мужчин и женщин. Меня зовут капитан Кленцендорф, можно просто капитан Кей, — он сбросил свой бушлат и Фредди, как они и договаривались, легко поймал его.  
— Капитан Кей! — крикнул парень и дети поддержали его такими же весёлыми криками.  
— Это унтер-офицер Финкель, а это фройлян Рам, — Кей расхаживал на импровизированном плацу, представляя своих помощников.  
— Итак, кто же я такой и почему я здесь распинаюсь перед кучкой молокососов вместо того, чтобы вести бойцов на славную смерть, хороший вопрос. Каждый день я задаюсь им со дня операции «запороть все», при нападении врага, которое можно было предвидеть, я потерял глаз, а чтобы вносить значимый военный вклад нужно иметь два глаза, сказало мое начальство.

После этих слов Финкель бросил ему винтовку — эти дети будут восхищаться им, Кленцендорфом.

— И разве могут люди с двумя глазами во так?

Как же давно он так не показывал свое мастерство, да так чтобы все открывали рты от удивления. Детям нравилось это представление и мужчина решил для себя, что будет играть эту роль — роль смелого самовлюбленного капитана.

— В течении этих двух дней вы пройдете через препятствия, с которыми бойцы на войне сталкиваются каждый день. И хотя некоторым кажется будто наша страна не выиграет войну и что все уже позади, но на самом деле у нас все прекрасно. Ладно… Вам всем выдадут кинжалы, — он достал такой же нож из ботинка, показывая его, — это особое оружие и дорогое, не выпускайте его из рук. И постарайтесь не заколоть друг друга. Первый шаг на пути становления мужчины — сегодня вас ждут такие задания, как марш, борьба со штыками, взрыв гранат, рытьё траншей, чтение карт, газовая защита, техники камуфляжа и засады, военный игры и стрельба.

После этих слов дети снова начали хлопать и кричать, но уже не так активно, как раньше.

— Девочки же будут учиться выполнять важные женские обязанности: перевязывать раны, заправлять кровать и узнавать, как правильно забеременеть.  
— Я родила для Германии восемнадцать детей. Хороший год для девочек, — попыталась подбодрить женскую половину лагеря Рам, но по правде, у нее этого не получилось.  
— Так, начнем! — крикнул Кей и поднеся к губам флягу с коньяком, сказал:  
— Да поможет мне Бог.

***

— Его мать меня убьет. Ты ведь придешь на мои похороны? — спрашивал Кленцендорф у Фредди, когда он выходили из больницы.  
— Я уверен, что с ним все будет хорошо и фрау Бетцлер не захочет свернуть тебе шею.  
— Вот в последнем я как раз и сомневаюсь.

— Хайль Гитлер! — Рози зашла в комнату и за ней неуверенно вошёл Джоджо, прихрамывая на одну ногу.  
— Фрау Бетцлер! Вы как всегда прекрасно выглядите…  
Она ударила его между ног и Кленцендорф опустился на колени, сжавшись.  
— Это из-за вас мой сын не может нормально ходить и его лицо в шрамах?  
— Он выхватил у меня гранату…  
— Я знаю, — ответила Рози, ударяя его кожаной перчаткой по лицу. Он завалился на пол, вспоминая, как когда ему было 16, девчонка разозлилась на него и рассекла ему бровь.  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что теперь вам нужно будет последить за ним, пока я на работе. Или мне лучше попросить вашего помощника — он ведь не пьет на рабочем месте, правда?  
— У меня работа, полная стресса — имею право, — буркнул Кей, не поднимаясь, — тем более, меня понизили.  
— Как неожиданно… Халатность, да? Итак, я хочу, чтобы вы дали работу моему сыну — он должен чувствовать себя важным.  
— Хорошо, фрау Бетцлер, — не забыв тарелку с пирогом, ответил капитан, — листовки. Джоджо, ты хочешь расклеивать агитационные листовки и разносить призывные листы?  
— А меня могут призвать в армию, мама? Я хочу воевать во Франции, — спросил мальчик. Он явно забыл про свои комплексы на пару минут, со стороны наблюдая за публичным оскорблением взрослого мужчины своей матерью.

***

— И ты всё ещё считаешь его крутым, Джоджо? — спросила Рози сына за ужином.  
— То, что капитан Кей пьет на работе, ещё не делает его плохим, мама.  
— Аргумент так себе, но с этим я согласна.  
— Почему он тебе так не нравится?  
— Что за глупость ты говоришь, Джоджо. Просто капитан Кей виноват в том, что твое лицо теперь украшают шрамы и я как твоя мама не могу с этим смириться.  
— Не переживай, мам, все будет хорошо.

Джоджо встал из-за стола, убрав за собой посуду и только выходя из кухни, перед тем как пойти в свою комнату, сказал:  
— Он все равно крутой.

***

Фредди нравилось жить в этом городе — он был аккуратным и красивым, без помпезных зданий и полуразрушенных домов. Тем более, что Кей как коренной житель устроил ему небольшую экскурсию, как только они приехали и теперь Финкель знал почти все не только легенды о том, что в лесе живёт лесовик, но и всю информацию о жителях славного городка.

Они жили в квартире Кленцендорфа — небольшой, но уютной. Ничего лишнего — кухня, санузел и три относительно маленьких комнатки, самая большая из которых — спальня.  
— Это ты? — спрашивал Фредди, находя фотокарточки и стирая рукавом рубахи с них пыль.  
— А, это. Правда уродец? — смеялся Кей, заглядывая через плечо любимого.  
— Хватит унижать себя, Кей — ты прекрасен в любом возрасте.  
— Ты просто мне льстишь и я ничего не могу с этим сделать.

Они запирались каждую ночь и теряли рассудок вместе. Кей любил повторять, что если бы не эти ночи, то он уже давно бы свихнулся, но должен держать себя в форме, чтобы Фредди не бросил его. Финкель обижался на эти слова, но всегда прощал своего Кея — парень бы просто не выжил без него.

Они боялись, что их раскроют, но все равно откровенно переговаривались намеками на рабочем месте — их окружали идиоты-фанатики, издеваться над которыми было опасно, но весело.

— Знаешь, Кей, если бы тогда не ушёл на войну, то скорее всего, женился на Рози.  
— Мы бы убили друг друга через неделю после свадьбы, поэтому твои предложения, Фредди, воистину глупы.  
Финкель угрюмо хмыкнул, садясь за стол.  
— Ты просто и сейчас ведёшь себя рядом с ней как дурак, признай это.  
— Я думал, что мы сегодня просто поужинаем, а ты как всегда хочешь уверить меня в том, что я могу наладить общение с Рози.  
— А почему нет? — жуя картошку, спрашивал парень, — кстати Джоджо к тебе хорошо относится. И доверяет, что немаловажно.  
— Я бы сказал, даже удивительно — на его месте я со мной вообще не разговаривал как минимум две недели. Я говорил тебе, что ты чудесно готовишь утку?  
— О Боже, Кей, ты повторяешь это каждый раз.  
— Думаю тебе будет приятно услышать про это вновь — эта утка просто удивительна.  
— Ешь уже, — засмеялся Фредди, слегка краснея.

***

— Привет, наша ручная граната. Как нога?  
— Уже лучше. Болит на восемьдесят процентов.

Джоджо подошёл к ним в бассейне, спрашивая, что делают ребята из Юнгфолька и почему они здесь.  
— Мы обучаем их водному бою, если придется драться в бассейне, — иронично отвечал Кленцендорф, протягивая коньяк Финкелю.  
— Капитан Кей, а что делать, если увидел еврея? — несмело спросил мальчик.  
— Ты говоришь нам, мы Гестапо, они — СС, а те убивают еврея. Все просто. А ты что, видел еврея?  
— Я не думаю, что мог бы узнать его.  
— Это правда. Без своих смешных шляп они выглядят как все другие люди. Вот была бы книга с инструкцией как распознать еврея и всем стало бы легче. Финкель, они тонут, — обратился Кей к помощнику.  
— Пока Джоджо и передавай привет маме.

Мальчик точно что-то знал, но Кей не хотел вести допрос — если будет нужно парнишка и сам все расскажет. Он не будет ломать судьбу сына Рози.  
Бетцлер вызывала вопросы — она скрывала от него правду, улыбаясь. А мужчина боялся за неё, но не знал, как это сказать или как хотя бы намекнуть, что ей нужно быть осторожнее. Только потом он вспомнил о шифре.  
Он писал ей записки, оставляя их в щели между кирпичами возле двери, но она не отвечала. Просто читала и все. Но даже это радовало Кленцендорфа — Рози могла и выбросить его послание или сразу сжечь. Фрау Бетцлер читала их и это было приятно.

В городе появлялись антинемецкие листовки. Они были всюду и никто не знал, откуда они берутся. В центре вешали подозреваемых — это не помогало — антипропаганда была везде.

Джоджо почти каждый день спрашивал про евреев и потом сказал, что пишет книгу о них. Кей наигранно смеялся, но в душе он боялся, что его предположения могут оказаться правдой.

«Кей, обещай, что спасёшь моего сына от войны»  
Такую записку нашел мужчина рано утром под дверью. Рози… Только не это.

— Фредди, сегодня ты пойдешь на работу один, ладно? — одеваясь, сказал Кленцендорф.  
— Что случилось?  
— Смотри, — он бросил бумажку Финкелю, — кажется я знаю, кто распространял листовки.

***

— Хей, Джоджо!  
— Капитан Кей.?  
— Вот знаешь, проходил мимо и решил заглянуть.  
В доме уже вовсю работало Гестапо — они смотрели каждую книгу, каждую полку шкафа, заглядывали за каждый угол.  
— А где твоя мама?  
— Она на работе, — ответил мальчик. Он явно очень нервничал — его и так большие от природы глаза стали, кажется, безразмерными и полными страха.  
— Ты проведешь нас на второй этаж? — приторно спросил один из мужчин в черном и Джоджо махнул головой.

— Это…  
— Я его сестра.  
Девчонка. Она точно была старше юного немецкого мальчика и тоже боялась. Высокая и худощавая, она гордо держала спину ровной, готовясь принимать удар.  
— Ты не говорил про сестру, Джоджо.

— Он бы хотел, чтобы меня не было…  
— И как вас зовут, юная фрау? — спросил Кей у девочки.  
— Инга, — хрипло ответила девочка, смело смотря ему в глаза.  
— У вас есть документы?  
— Конечно. Секунду.

Все ждали, что будет дальше — гестаповцы следили за каждым её движением, Джоджо боялся, а Кей… Кей просто не знал, что ему думать.

— Вот.  
— Небольшая проверка, не переживайте, Инга. Скажите свою дату рождения.  
— 1 мая 1929 года.  
— Все правильно, — улыбнулся Кленцендорф, возвращая документ.

***

Он не спал всю ночь. Он выпил весь коньяк, все вино, всю водку, которые у него были. Он плакал. Просто рыдал от боли. Не смог… Снова не смог…  
Фредди обнимал его, вытирал слёзы с лица и крепко держал за руку. Парень осторожно проводил пальцами по голове, легко касаясь его волос. Да, это не заглушит боль. Да, не вернёт Рози. Но Финкель делал все, что было в его силах.

— Я… я ничтожество, Фредди… Она… Она боролась… А я трус… Просто трус… Теперь единственное, что я могу сделать — это сохранить жизнь Джоджо. Главное, не провалить и эту операцию.

Кей смотрел в окно — где-то там, далеко, люди не знают, что такое война. Не знают, как это — терять близких. Они любят и не боятся не проснуться.

***

— Я хочу умереть так, чтобы все знали, что я был неправильным немцем — говорил Кленцендорф. Отчёты разведки говорили лишь одно — им конец. Американцы и русские приближались, создавая котёл. Кто войдёт в город раньше уже не имело значения — их все равно убьют. Поэтому последний бой должен быть ярким.  
— Я сошью нам форму, Фредди. Пускай все знают, что я любил тебя и умер с твоим именем на устах.

Всеобщая история. Паника. Женщины кричали, дети не знали, куда бежать. Кей заметил в этой пыли перепуганного Джоджо и подмигнул ему. Мальчик как заворожённый смотрел на них и Фредди знал, почему — яркая бахрома и накрашенные веки, розовые треугольники и граммофон.

Фредди умирал на руках Кленцендорфа. Он задыхался и плевал кровью — пуля прострелила ему лёгкое, оставляя без шансов. Финкель улыбнулся Кею в последний раз, успев лишь сказать мой капитан.

— Капитан Кей!  
— Джоджо! — улыбнулся мужчина. Мальчик был испуган.  
— Что происходит?  
— Истерика, мой друг. Нам конец. Вечеринка окончена. Ты боишься? Не бойся. Посмотри на меня.  
Кей снял с головы мальчика фуражку, незаметно отбрасывая её как можно дальше.  
— Я сожалею о Рози, она была хорошим человеком. Действительно хорошим.  
Джоджо плакал — слёзы стекали по его щекам, оставляя чистый след, смывая с них пыль.  
— Порядок? — Кей крепко обнял мальчика. Он тоже плакал — беззвучно, но по-настоящему.  
— А теперь иди домой и позаботься о своей сестре, Джоджо.  
Кленцендорф сорвал с парня китель и оттолкнул его.  
— Еврей! Гадкий еврей! — мужчина плюнул на Бетцлера — это последний шанс исполнить клятву.  
— Нет! Нет! Оставьте меня здесь! Нет! — орал десятилетний мальчишка — его глаза были покрыты пеленой слёз.

Раз. Два. Три.

Свобода

***

Привет, милый Джоджо. Скорее всего, когда ты читаешь это письмо, меня уже нет в живых, а если я каким-то чудом выжил, то это письмо отличный способ вспомнить про меня.

Я так много хотел сказать тебе всего, но не успел — я всегда был идиотом, твоя мама точно бы это подтвердила. Прости меня, я не смог спасти её и эта боль будет со мной до последнего моего вздоха. Твоя мама, Рози… когда мне было 17, я полюбил её, но сам все испортил. Не повторяй моих ошибок — умей извиняться. И никогда не живи мечтами о войне — война — это всегда плохо. Надеюсь, ты поймёшь это раньше чем я.

Никогда не бойся казаться слабым — это не позорно, напротив — так ты становишься сильнее. Не бойся говорить, что ты думаешь — лучше горькая правда, чем сладкая ложь. Не бойся любить — я боялся до того, как встретил одного парня, перевернувшего мой мир. Это был Фредди Финкель и я рад, что последние дни провел с ним.

Живи, Джоджо. Наслаждайся каждой секундой — смейся, плачь, беги, танцуй. Не забывай танцевать, правда — звучит банально, но поверь мне — танцы — это круто. Намного круче, чем два Креста на груди. Жизнь странная штука, но это самое интересное приключение из всех и ничто не сравниться с рассветом и закатом, которые ты можешь видеть каждый день. Фотографируй все, что хочешь и все, что тебя радует — потом ты будешь улыбаться, пересматривая эти снимки. Просто живи и не бойся. Ты смелый. Сильный. И у тебя точно все получится.

Капитан Кленцендорф, можно просто капитан Кей


End file.
